The Finish Line
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: "I've always been faster," he said his voice fainter than before, "Guess it only makes sense that I beat you in this race too."


**Author's Note:** I was on tumblr and everyone was writing ficlets and I wanted to too, but I take forever.

**Summary:** "I've always been faster," he said his voice fainter than before, "Guess it only makes sense that I beat you in this race too."

**Disclaimer:** Lets just pretend that I do own it for a second...crap look at all that angst.

* * *

><p><em>The Finish Line<em>

_Robin, Kid Flash the building is unstable get out now_. Aqualad's voice rang out in his head. Robin looked up from the papers that he was sifting through on the cluttered desk, already feeling the building starting to sway from beneath him. The acrobat did a quick sweep of the room, looking for the other teen dressed in canary and crimson.

_We're on our way out._ he told their leader, _KF, where are you?_ he added waiting for the speedster to reply to him. He wasn't sure that one was coming after a handful of seconds passed by.

_I'll meet up with you guys outside,_ Kid Flash's voice responded. At first Robin thought that the voice, even in telepathic form seemed a bit strained.

_KF, where are you?_ Robin demanded running to the office door having every intention to locate his friend before leaving.

_It's cool Rob, I'm a bit stuck, I'll be right out._ Kid Flash assured, his mental voice seemed a bit stronger. Robin hesitated, still moving towards the door peeking outside the hall when the building shuddered beneath him and began to move, the furniture started to slide towards the wall that overlooked the city.

_Kid, Robin! Move! Now!_ Aqualad shouted, Robin would have winced if he was not used to it by now.

_Rob, go!_ This time however, he did wince. _I'll be right behind you, just get yourself out._

Batman trained him to tell when someone was lying, there were always tells, like Robin knew that Kid Flash's left eye twitched when he lied. It was handy when he called the speedster out on lying to the Boy Wonder, but without being able to see the speedster's face Robin could not tell if KF was telling him the truth, but as he jumped out the window and his stomach twisted painfully, he knew.

He only had a few spare moments to duck behind an Escalade before the building crumpled, he pulled his cape around to protect his face and prevent himself from breathing in any of the dust that billowed out from the rock. Robin listened for the tell tale sound of a speedster running from the wreckage but only heard concrete hitting concrete and glass shattering, a chorus of screams echoed nearby. When everything started calm down did Robin dropped his cape and push himself off his ground. Shaking his head briefly to free his hair of rock dust, Robin ran towards the remain.

"KF!" he shouted waiting a second for a reply before trying again, this time cupping his hands on either side of his mouth to amplify his call, "KF!" he tried again louder. There was nothing but the sound of rock crumpling beneath his boots. The last he saw of the speedster, he was on his way to the level below Robin, he was closer to the exit. The schematics of the building told him that the speedster had to be near this spot when he escaped, cause the speedster had to have made it out. "Kid! Come on, where are you?"

Kid Flash had to be messing with him, that was the only explanation. Sure, play a joke on the acrobat for kicks and giggles, all good fun. Maybe he was already with the rest of the team, waiting by the bio-

He stopped, his domino mask blown wide upon spotting crimson glove nearly blending in with the puddle of liquid that matched the fabric. The rest was trapped beneath what must have once been part of a wall just minutes ago. Robin was running before he could fully process what he was seeing. "Hold on, KF." he whispered, pushing on the concrete with both his hands, under normal circumstances, Robin knew there would be no way he could have lifted the rock on his own, however with the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through him, the rock lifted away. "Wally." the speedster's secret identity slipped out when he saw him. There was no longer any canary, only red, so much red.

Kid Flash coughed, his eyes were only slits, "Almost made it." his voice was small. Robin dropped down beside the speedsters' head, his hands hovered above the older teens' body, afraid that he could do more damage if he tried to touch Kid. Instead, he pressed the comm in his ear.

"I need the Bioship, KF's hurt." he alerted the others then dropped his hand away, "They're coming, just don't move KF."

Kid Flash tried to focus on his friend's face, knowing that the younger teen had to be scared if his fear was actually showing rather than being carefully hidden like it usually was, "S'okay, Rob, 'm fine."

KF's left eye was twitching.

Robin wanted to laugh and he did but it came out more of a broken sob. The puddle of scarlet beneath the speedster began to spread further touching the hem of Robin's cape. He moved closer, "Gotta stop the bleeding." he said mostly to himself. He scanned the speedster looking for the source of the blood flow, only problem was he couldn't tell where that was. Thinking that he found the wound, Robin pressed on the area, wincing as a hiss passed through KF's mouth, the acrobat gave a sympathetic wince as he increased the pressure. Why wasn't it healing? It seemed the more pressure he applied the faster the blood seeped through his fingers. "Where are they!" he shouted his eyes starting to sting.

"Rob." Kid Flash said softly, trying to get the Boy Wonder's attention, "Rob." he tried again his voice fainter. Robin wanted to ignore him with every fiber of his being, "S'okay." he said again coughing, this time Robin looked at his friend's face.

Wally tried to smile and Robin felt part of him break, there was a speckle of blood in the corner of Kid's mouth and how a shadow of a grimace passed over the speedster's face, the raven haired teen knew how painful the simple action had to be for the speedster.

"I've always been faster," he said his voice fainter than before, "Guess it only makes sense that I beat you in this race too." It hit him then, Kid Flash knew what was about to happen and he was accepting it. His hands fell away from the wound as he crawled closer to the speedster's head. He tried to return the smile, only managing to quirk the corner of his mouth. He felt a raindrop run down his cheek, hitting the ground beneath him mingling with the scarlet. Funny, Robin didn't even remember when it started to rain.

His voice shook as he tried to put together a single sentence without breaking down, "You won't leave me behind?"

Kid Flash's own smile began to falter, "Only right now, but you'll catch up right?" he asked keeping his eyes trained with Robin's own hidden ones, "Then we can cross that finish line together."  
>Robin bit his lip, another raindrop joining the other, "Wait for me, kay?" he said his voice finally breaking.<p>

"Always, bro, always." he whispered, closing his eyes.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought: <strong>_I've nothing. Thanks for reading?_

**Edit:**_ See, this is what I get for doing fic writing and not going to put sentences in italics, I fixed a few things so it would be easier to read._


End file.
